


Purple

by GabrielLives



Series: Gabriel prompts 2019 [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Color Prompts, Dom Loki (Supernatural: Unfinished Business), F/M, Gags, Light Dom/sub, Purple, So..., but loki doesnt have grace, grace teasing, magic teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 20:47:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18785908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabrielLives/pseuds/GabrielLives
Summary: Short little fic for the prompt "purple" from tumblr





	Purple

“Look at you,” Loki growled as he circled slowly, a predator rounding his prey. And what a delectable meal you made. Kneeling on the hardwood floor of his penthouse, your knees positively ached, a deep pain that weaved up your back. Your wrists angled behind your back, held in place by the invisible force of Loki’s power, pressed deep so your breasts were on display. They heaved in anticipation, breaths coming in shaky waves as you waited for Loki to make his move.

To go for the kill.

But still he circled, fingers trailing along your shoulders, over your lips as your tongue darted out to sneak a taste.

“Ah ah,” he warned, “good girls don't take before they are allowed.”

“Please, _Loki,”_ you beg as his perfect hands glide along the expanse of your neck, teasing pressure at your pulse. As his hand gives a gentle squeeze, Loki’s other hand reaches down, cups your breast and pinches at a nipple. You gasped, the jolt of pain adding to the pleasure that only Loki could bring you.

“You know the rules, lamb,” his hot breath wafting over your ears, _“I_ set the pace. Begging won't help you.”

Despite his harsh words, you could feel Loki’s power snaking over your skin. It spread from his hands, the muscles of your neck tightening and stretching as his magic spread. It curled around your shoulders, across your breasts, down your torso. Goosebumps trailed in its wake, a visible path that twisted and twined its way lower and lower, until it coiled around your core.

Pulsing and roiling around your entrance, Loki’s magic teased, the god seemingly content with leaving you a sobbing mess and unfulfilled.

You knew, you knew not to make a sound, but the hands working at your neck and the tension building in your gut drew mewling cries from your throat, moaning in time with the pulse at your slit.

“Oh, my precious girl,” Loki muttered as he pulled back, his touch leaving your skin cold, “you just can’t seem to listen.”

Your eyes tracked him as he stalked to your front, the only thing holding you back from leaning forward and licking him over his trousers was the way his brows furrowed together.

“We need to find a way to keep that mouth quiet, don't we.”

Loki’s hand raised, and on instinct alone you opened your mouth, tongue ready to lick and suck his fingers. He smiled, and pleasure bloomed in your chest.

“Not tonight,” Loki crooned as he reached up to his suit jacket pocket. “I’ve got another idea to help keep you quiet.”

He pulled out his silk purple pocket square, unfurling it between his fingers as you watched intently, your mouth still parted slightly. The fabric was pulled taut, shining in the dim light and you could feel your arousal tightening as you anticipated what was coming.

“Open wide,” he commanded and you obeyed without question, the silk soft and cool against your lips. “Now, no more talking.” The knot of your gag tangled in your hair, and you nodded silently at Loki’s order.

His smirk was positively wicked, and you knew that the night was far from over.


End file.
